<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lap Fuddles by capriccio_con_espressione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949181">Lap Fuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriccio_con_espressione/pseuds/capriccio_con_espressione'>capriccio_con_espressione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CFNM, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Profanity, Some pretty hardcore graphic dirty talk, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Huang Ren Jun, dom reader, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriccio_con_espressione/pseuds/capriccio_con_espressione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun being in denial of his liking towards lap cuddles turns into something heated, passionate, and nasty afterward</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lap Fuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "I thought you didn't like being on my lap...but here you are, riding me like a needy horny kit in calling..." You sneer as your hand comes down to slap and pinch Renjun’s cheek, which is still rosy from the spanking earlier, as the fingers of your other hand are still pumping his spot deliciously, causing his delicate body to slightly quiver and speed up his movements, dazed but focused on building up the sensation in his lower abdomen.</p>
<p>  Smirking at his fervent humping as well as his obviously heightened desires, your hand wanders around on his smooth skin. “Where is that defiant sulky little boy who insisted that sitting on my lap is ‘unmanly’ and ‘embarrassing’ hmm? Now look at you, enjoying yourself this shamelessly much just like a fucking slut. Do you think it’s still necessary to maintain your ludicrous ‘manly’ image, since you apparently prefer to be my whore?”</p>
<p>  Renjun still continues to grind on you, so immersed in the friction provided by your jean-clad thigh that he fails to take notice of your rhetorical question, which soon earns him a firm tug on his hair as he whimpers at the sudden pain.“Do you still insist on being ‘manly’ while you are already whoring up?” You grab a handful of his hair, pulling your fingers out of his agape hole as you repeat the simplified question.</p>
<p>  "No... Miss, I don't anymore...please…" Renjun whines at the sense of loss on his prostate.</p>
<p>  “Please what? My little slut.” You deliberately tighten your thigh muscle to make him moan at the sudden change of sensation.<br/><br/>  “Please...Miss, I want…” Renjun sways his hips titillatingly, making his needs fairly noticeable.<br/><br/>  "Can’t even use your words properly, how pathetic." You tauntingly brush your fingers around his entrance in a circular motion. "Tell me exactly where you want me and what you want me to do with you. Make it clear."<br/><br/>  Renjun lowers his head, avoiding your piercing gaze as he blushes and stammers. "Please Miss...I want...mmff...I want you to f-fuck deep into my ass...hahh...w-with your fingers...please"<br/><br/>  "That's my good honest boy." You coo as you immediately push three fingers into him, making him yelp and grasp hard onto your shoulders at the shockwave of pleasure. "Does my slutty little kitten want something bigger and thicker?"<br/><br/>  "Y-yesss Miss...please…" Renjun shudders and stutters as he buries his face into the crook of your neck.<br/><br/>  You then plant a light kiss on his cheek before gesturing him to stand up for you to fasten the strap-on dildo around your crotch.<br/><br/>  "Be good and ride my cock. Show me exactly what a desperate fuckaholic you are." You seductively gaze at him as you are lubing the silicone toy.<br/>  <br/>  "Me...doing it...myself...again?” The tint on his cheeks begins to glow even redder. “Riding your thigh was already embarrassing enough, yet now you still want more? You are pushing it too far you evil devil…”<br/><br/>  You cock your eyebrow in amusement, despite his accusing tone, his complexion, slightly shifty gaze, as well as his lightly twitching cock all give away signs of his arousal.<br/><br/>  “So now I am the evil one here huh?” You disapprovingly scoff, getting up from the couch and push him downwards, forcing him to bend over the cushioned back. "Why bad-mouth the big mighty devil you love so fucking much," You grip hard onto his little waist before landing a hard slap on his still pinkish rear, "when your body reactions already obviously betrayed your words? Hmm my lying little kitten?" You then give him a few consecutive harsh spanks, causing him to let out pathetic whiny moans and squirm under the stinging sensation.<br/><br/>  "You think you are all difficult and formidable…" You slap him for the one last time, then reach down to caress his throbbing arousal generously, before going back up to resume his punishment. "...But in fact, you are nothing but a predictable little licentious kit that is putty in my hands…" You snicker as you press your still clothed chest against his back to breathe hotly near his ear, while your thumb lightly teases his slick entrance as the tips of the rest of your fingers brush stealthily against his sensitive flesh down south.<br/><br/>  "Does my untruthful little brat know why he can't win against his Mistress now?" You wickedly smack his cheeks as you begin to pump his shaft, internally smirking that Renjun is too carried away to utter any word. "It's because I know you too well, and I can read you in a split second just like an open book. I will take advantage of your every possible kink and torture every inch of you until your every single nerve bundle is burning with desires embroidered by my scent, touch and everything me. Get that? My filthy slut?" Your clear enunciation of the last few words is followed by sadistic laughter ringing in Renjun's ear, the degradation sinking into his trembling body even more, as he can do nothing but hold on tightly to the couch for support.<br/><br/>  "You want to cum huh, my needy little fucktoy?" You sneer as you release your hand originally wrapped around his cock, focusing fully and solely rubbing between his cheeks, as he desperately nods.<br/><br/>  "You want me to destroy that pretty little fuckhole with my massive dick until you can't get any load out of you anymore?"<br/><br/>  "Y-yesss Mistress...f-fuckk stop teasing me pleaasee…"<br/><br/>  After his plea, you creep behind him, spread his awaiting hole wide, before sliding into him in a slow cautious one-go. As he moans out at the feeling of being stuffed and stretched, you spank him twice, once for each cheek, to turn his sounds of satisfaction into gasps of surprise.<br/><br/>  "I'm still not done with disciplining you yet, slut." You growl as you intersperse your deep thrusts with loud smacks. "You should be punished not only because of your disobedience, but also your dishonesty for not coming clean with me about the true filthy side of you earlier."<br/><br/>  With your one hand still marking his cheek, your other hand creeps up to pinch his already hardened nipple. While Renjun's quivering and panting hard from the triple pleasure, you make his mind messier by pressing close up to him and nibbling his neck. "Now you can think of nothing but my cock buried deep inside you driving you senseless, just like a dim-witted whore you are."<br/><br/>  Already lost count of how many times his pre-cum has oozed out of his slit, Renjun still wets himself even worse when he feels your tongue moisturizing his sweet spots, along with your gravelly moans vibrating against him. The only two things that matter to him now are first, your ruthless cock ramming into him, second, the last bits of his brain functions ordering him to moan as wantonly as he can because you've trained him to be shamelessly vocal for your enjoyment. You can easily tell the timing when he's getting nearer to his breaking point by the volume and coherence of his moans, but you decide to be cruel and delay his orgasm further.<br/><br/>  "Looks like someone has already got his fair share of dirty pleasure without doing much." Your sly remarks as well as the withdrawal of your member rip straight through his climax as he can't help but look into your eyes incredulously. "Why give me that look? You have to make up for the order you failed to follow! Now get your ass down to my lap again and worship my cock properly with that insatiable tight boypussy of yours."<br/><br/>  You quickly shift both of you into the desired position as Renjun, dreading being denied another orgasm again, obediently sinks down on your cock without much hesitation this time.<br/><br/>  "Oh you should've known better don't you?" You gleefully smirk as you slap his jiggling cheeks playfully like treating a toy. "You should know that I am the Queen that completely owns you, and you should be thankful that I grant you the privilege to let you share my throne on my lap, yet you decided to be an ungrateful little rascal."<br/><br/>  You then commence fondling his balls that ache to be touched again. "See? If you had let me taken over you much more willingly without those stupid attempts to protest, we could have so much more fun together…" While one of your hands is still jerking him off, the other goes up to firmly tug his hair, pulling his head closer to you as your lips approach his ear. "The Queen enjoying the show her little cockslave is putting on and you getting the best fuck of your life...why were you just too stupid to realize that this spices things up for both of us sooner? My pretty little fuckpet?"<br/><br/>  "I was stupid, Your Highness." Renjun slides deeper into his subspace as he bounces up and down on you even faster. "Please allow your dumb slave to cum...please…"<br/><br/>  "Finally someone's remorseful." You muse in delight. "But still…" You steady your lower body and tighten your grip on Renjun, before starting to thrust back up into him, the sensation almost choking the pretty boy, as he leans his chin on your shoulder for extra support, a convenient position for you to whisper more nasty things to him.<br/><br/>  “Look at you now, riding my cock and following commands this well. You do have the potential to be my pliant plaything, but your snarky bratty mouth refused to surrender. But in fact, you are just a tsundere little kitten that treasures your useless pride a bit too much to admit that you love being humiliated and tortured, aren’t you?” Your hips move in sync with his, both of you focused on getting the dildo deeper inside him, as Renjun lets out a faint whimper indicating your pertinent descriptive words has worked on him. “But now since you have been good, I will fuck every last bit of your purity, sanity, rationality and your so-called masculinity out of you until you are a teary vulnerable mess and begging me to have mercy on you, because all you deserve is to be fucked open as my personal sleazy slut every single night…”<br/><br/>  Renjun feels his second climax soon building up again as both the physical pleasure and the stimuli from your graphic degrading words resonate in harmony in his mind, sending him over the edge. You on the other hand, feel even more empowered and aroused at the fact that though with the fabric barrier of your clothes blocking direct contact with your sub, you still are blessed with the ability to wrap him around your finger, with more ecstasy dripping out of your heat at the sight of a beautifully flushed Renjun humping you in his honeyed voice.<br/>You respond to his fervent pleas to cum with some gentle coaxes, which soon milk hot spurts of seeds out of him as he gradually slows down and crashes onto you, burying his face into the crook of your neck. Doing your aftercare routine to get him back to his senses, you gently peck his limp body and wipe the tears away from the corner of his eyes, then wrap him in a comfy Moomin blanket he likes the most that you have already prepared next to you beforehand, and tell him how good he is at pleasuring you and how ethereal he looks right now while you affectionately pet his hair which is damp from sweat.<br/><br/>  Arms still tightly around your waist, Renjun finally looks up to face you, but avoids your direct gaze from time to time to prevent himself from burning with embarrassment.<br/><br/>  “Now what? Still too shy to admit that you like lap cuddles?” You lightheartedly tease and nudge him.<br/><br/>  “No I’m not!” Renjun’s voice, though sounding indignant at first, you can still detect the undertone that is filled with love and the cravings of more intimacy with you.<br/><br/>  You both giggle as you allow him to bury his face in your chest to indulge in your sweet fragrance that never fails to remind him whom he belongs to and feels safe with, cherishing the moment in comfortable silence where you just simply enjoy each other’s company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>